highlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Andrew Cord
Andrew was born in Boston, Massachusetts in 1834. He grew up in a Northern State, a free man. At the age of 27, Cord enlisted with the 54th Regiment of Massachusetts Volunteers, commanded by Robert Shaw, a white officer. Cord hoped to fight in defense of his "brothers and sisters" still enslaved in the Confederate States of America, and for the preservation of the Union. At 29, Cord died in battle and became Immortal. He was then taught about his Immortality by his first teacher, Robert Gould, an Immortal. Cord became a professional soldier, fighting in wars including both World Wars, Korea, and Vietnam. He became cynical and suffered years of racism, frustrating him since at the end of the Civil War he thought that black people would be free and have equal rights. But in between the wars, he watched from the sidelines as equality wasn't happening. He soon came to the conclusion that only in war he would find equality. During the Vietnam War he led a small unit of Marines, Bravo Company. Among his soldiers was 18 year old Joe Dawson, who was called Boy Scout by Cord. While in a village where there had been a massacre, he and Joe discovered that one of their men had raped a local woman. Cord confronted the woman who threatened to tell what happened to her. Cord responded by killing her, frightening and confusing Joe. Eventually, the unit were ambushed, Cord was shot and Dawson wounded by an antipersonnel mine. He later revived to see that all his men were dead except for Joe, who Cord carried on his back to the next American outpost. When Joe asked for him, the doctor told him that Cord was dead, and the only thing they recovered were his dog tags. By the 90s, Cord became an arms dealer. In 1995, he was in the Balkans where he sold defective weapons to the insurgents. The leader of the insurgents, Mara, realized that Cord had double crossed her. Cord arrived at Mara's headquarters and she had harsh words with him. Cord then shot Mara dead. Charlie burst into the room and saw Cord standing over her with a gun in his hand. Cord tried to kill Charlie, forcing him to flee through a window. Charlie was gone before Cord could reload. Months later, Cord was at Seacouver Airport. While there, he sensed an Immortal. Duncan MacLeod was also at the airport, just returned from Scotland with Joe. But before the Immortals could talk, Cord was shot to death by a sniper. Duncan told Joe to take Cord with him while he chased after the sniper. Joe loaded Cord into his vehicle and waited for him to revive. Joe reminded Cord of who he was and the two men have got reacquainted, Joe assured Cord, he both knew what he was and that he could keep a secret. Meanwhile, MacLeod discovered the sniper was Charlie. Later Joe asked MacLeod not to fight Cord. Duncan agreed, but then changed his mind when Charlie told him that Cord killed Mara. Duncan told Joe what Charlie told him and wanted to meet Cord. Joe thought it a bad idea, But Duncan assured him that it was just to talk. Joe went to see Cord at a paint ball facility and told him about Duncan's request. Cord went to Duncan's dojo and the two Immortals fought. When finally MacLeod held his blade to Cord's throat, he told Cord to let the matter of Charlie go. Cord agreed: "For Boy Scout". Cord, however, went to confront Charlie and the two men attacked each other with knives. Charlie was mortally wounded. Duncan found him and told him about his Immortality, as promised, before his friend died in his arms. An angry Duncan demanded to know where Cord was from Joe who reluctantly told him. Duncan arrived at the facility and found Cord waiting for him. "Watch your step. You're in my camp now. You should have killed me, MacLeod!" The two Immortals fought, and eventually Duncan managed to stab Cord through. He disarmed him, putting his blade to Cord's throat. Cord's final words were "Damn, outstanding". Duncan replied, "I'm not done, yet," and beheaded Cord. Joe was torn up by his divided loyalties. Weapon Andrew Cord's sword of choice was a US Cavalry Sabre, the style of which dates from before 1913. Key Life Events 1834—Andrew Cord is born in 1834, a free man in Boston, MA 1861-1865—The American Civil War is fought. Andrew Cord enlists with the 54th Regiment of Massachusetts Volunteers, commanded by Robert Gould Shaw, a white officer. Cord hopes to fight in defense of his "brothers and sisters" still enslaved in the Confederate States of America, and for the preservation of the Union. 1863—Andrew Cord falls in battle. He is approached by immortal Robert Gould Shaw, who becomes his first teacher. 1865-1914—Between wars, Cord drifts as a second class citizen in a society where black men are free... but hardly equal. 1914-1919—World War I is fought. Andrew Cord serves with a Negro unit under John Pershing with distinction in this "war to end all wars." 1919-1941—Between the wars, Cord continues to drift, observing that as a rule, equality for blacks is still elusive. 1941-1945—World War II is fought. Cord enlists and serves in the European Theater of World War II, determined to fight the good fight and to rid the world of the evil that is Adolf Hitler. He distinguishes himself in battle. 1945-1950—Once again Cord sits on the sidelines of life in the United States and feels he and others are not getting the recognition they deserve for their sacrifices during wartime. 1950-1952—Cord serves with the U.S. Military in the Korean War but is becoming increasingly jaded about the rightness of any war. He begins to feel that it is only in the closeness and camaraderie of the military unit that true brotherhood and equality exist. 1952-1963—Cord witnesses the beginnings of the American Civil Rights Movement, but feels it is too little, too late. It is in war that he will seek true equality. 1968—As Sgt. Andy Cord, he leads the men of Bravo Company, forces of the United States Marine Corps in the Vietnam War. A charismatic leader who puts the lives and the safety of his men before all other considerations, he also tends to turn a blind eye to the depredations of some of his men and begins to consider that war exists for men to profit from. Killed in an engagement, he keeps an eye on his men, and when one of them, Joe Dawson steps on a land mine and is gravely injured, he saves his life by carriying him on his back to a Mobile Army Surgical Hospital unit and then vanishes from sight. 1995—Andy Cord, gun-runner, shows up in the Balkans and sells defective weapons to the insurgents led by Mara Leonin and her lover, Charlie DeSalvo. When Mara discovers what has happened, Cord kills her and Charlie vows revenge. Aug 1995—While at the Seacouver airport to pick up another arms shipment, Andy Cord senses another immortal arriving on a connector flight. A few moments later he is shot by a sniper, who turns out to be DeSalvo. Cord awakens in a vehicle and is greeted by old friend… Joe Dawson, who apparently knows all about him… and his immortality. Dawson attempts to keep his other immortal friend, Duncan MacLeod and Andy from fighting one another. Things seem to be working until Charlie shows up. Cord kills DeSalvo. 21 Aug 1995—Andy Cord plays his last battle game at a paint-ball facility against Duncan MacLeod with deadly results. MacLeod claims his head. Category:Immortals Category:Males Category:Deceased individuals Cord